Fire & Ice
by bananehuli11
Summary: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind sich nicht grün. Das ist kein Geheimnis .... doch dann wird es drauf angelegt, dass. sie sich verstehen sollten. Eine ganz besondere Exkursion steht IHNEN bevor-und eins sei gesagt: Harry ist nicht allein ....


FIRE & ICE

Hola, hola =)))

Meine erste Harry Potter- Geschichte, die ich hochlade^^ also, bitte, lasst die Tomaten vorerst zuhause....^^

In dieser Geschichte geht es natürlich darum, wie Harry und Draco zueinander finden, aber nicht nur die beiden werden ein Paar^^

Es wird wahrscheinlich eine nicht-jugendfreie Geschichte werden, eine lemon (wie immer von mir hehe ----siehe .de), aber in den ersten Kapitel erst mal nur das Übliche.^^

Des Weitern muss noch gesagt werden, dass nichts von dem mir gehört und ich damit auch kein Geld verdiene, und, ganz wichtig, dass ein bisschen auf Ginny rumgehackt wird^^

Man liest sich & viel Spaß =)

bananehuli11

Stürmische Nächte, nasse Tage. Der Himmel war stets dunkel und zutiefst betrübt empfand auch Harry Potter sich in dieser trostlosen Gesellschaft, die Tag für Tag bedränglicher und unnatürlicher wirkte.

Ron und Hermine durchlebten eine wunderschöne Zeit, Lavender sah ihnen böse auf den Fluren hinterher und er und Ginny gingen sich weiterhin aus dem Weg, schön brav, damit auch ja niemand etwas merkte.

McGonergall gab sich die größte Mühe, eine gute Schulleiterin zu sein, doch niemand, und das wusste hier jeder, könnte Dumbledore ersetzen. Umso schwieriger der Start- zumal hatte sie ein achtes Schuljahr eingeführt, welches einzig und allein zur Perfektion der Künste führen sollte. Und zu einer undurchdringbaren Verteidigung. Zwar war der dunkle Lord gestürzt, doch musste jeder Zauberer mit der Geschichte leben, die erst seit ein paar Monaten ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Und damit dies nicht noch einmal passierte, wurde jeder Schüler doppelt so gut ausgebildet. Alle Schüler waren anfangs des Jahres aufs Genaueste geprüft und getestet worden- es wurden Verfahren entwickelt, mit denen man heraufinden konnte, wie böse ein Zauberer wirklich war, wozu er fähig sein konnte oder wie er auf Manipulation reagierte. Halb Slytherin war dabei durchgefallen; der Rest hielt sich an die übliche, schroffe, arrogante Art und übte fleißig weiter, den anderen Schülern die Hölle heiß zu machen. Hufflepuff reagierte bedauerlicherweise zu sehr auf Manipulation, daher wurden auch dort Vorkehrungen getroffen, sodass nun ebenfalls nicht mehr als die Hälfte des Hauses die Schule besuchen durfte. Ravenclaw bestand die Aufgaben mit Bravour, was viele wunderte, da tatsächlich mehr Leute aus Gryffindor als aus Ravenclaw der Schule verwiesen wurden.

Viele betrachteten diese strenge Unterteilung als unfair, doch war sie unbedingt von Nöten, das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.

Für die Schüler, die die Tests nicht bestanden hatten, wurden spezielle Schulen eingerichtet, in denen sie besser aufgehoben waren und verstärkt an ihren Schwächen gearbeitet wrerden konnte.

Der Rest blieb in Hogwarts, der Rest gab sich dem hin, wie es immer gewesen war.

Na ja. Es war nicht ganz so, wie es immer gewesen war. Neben den großen Veränderungen war diesmal eine Frau, Professor Fhirlander, am Kessel für Zaubertränke eingestellt worden, sozusagen eine Weltneuheit. McGonergall gab sich ganz der Schulleitung hin und unterrichtete nur noch selten Verwandlung, die nun von Professor Zucort, einem kleinen untersetzten Mann mit weißen Schnauzer, übernommen wurde.

Den Rest durften die alten Hasen genießen.

Harry genoß ganz und gar nicht. Hermine und Ron gingen ihm allmählich auf die Nerven- jeder wusste, dass sie aufeinander standen, doch irgendwie ergab sich nichts, woraufhin sich Ron bei ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum ausheulte und Hermine allzu häufig auf die Damentoilette flüchtete.

Und wenn Ginny ihm begegnete, wich er ihr meistens aus; er wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihr gesehen werden. Was würden die andern denken?....Ginny sah nun nicht gerade überaus hübsch aus, mit ihren roten, glatten Haaren, die immer matt und ausgelaugt wirkten. Ihr Körper war klapprig und dürr geworden, die harten Zeiten hatten ihr wohl zugesetzt. Und- ganz im Geheimen- küssen konnte sie auch nicht.

Also, was hielt ihn noch fest? Waren es ihre braunen Augen, die ihn ständig von oben bis unten betrachteten, wenn er an ihr vorbei ging? Oder ihre herzliche Art, die ihn festhielt?

Keine Frage, sie war überaus liebenswürdig und immer freundlich zu ihm, doch irgendetwas war vergangen, was vor ein paar Monaten, wo sonst rein gar nichts im Lot gewesen war, noch in Ordnung war. Das Kribbeln, die Aufregung das Zittern- das alles war irgendwann verschwunden. Er zermaterte sich Tag für Tag das Hirn darüber, was das wohl sein konnte, wie das passiert war, oder noch besser, wie er es wieder richten konnte. Und langsam wurde es Zeit, dass er eine Antwort darauf fand, denn die Ausrede "Wir können nicht zusammen sein, denn wenn jemand Böses davon mitbekommt, wird er kommen und uns auseinanderreißen, und ich will nicht, dass etwas passiert" war längst kalter Kaffee, und "Ich kann nicht, ich muss lernen" war mittlerweile auch out.

Momentan trafen sie sich mindestens einmal in der Woche im Raum der WÜnsche, wo Harry nicht selten ein mit Rosenblättern beschmücktes Bett plus Ginny obendrauf vorgerfunden hatte. Er wusste genau, was sie damit bezwecken wollte- doch er wollte es absolut nicht. Nicht, dass er sonderlich Angst hätte (nagut, in Wahrheit- ja, er hatte schon fast eine panische Hysterie entwickelt), nein, er hatte immer das Gefühl,, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte.

Was gab es noch zu sagen? Oh, natürlich- Draco Malfoy und Gang verfolgte ihm immer noch. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sein eigener Vater Draco damals verhext hatte, um ihn zu alldem zu zwingen, was er getan hatte. Durch den ständigen Fluch war er schwach geworden, hatte ein paar Wochen im St. Mungus verbringen müssen, und war dann, mit vollster Gesundheit wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Die Schüler redeten hinter seinem Rücken über ihn; doch das ständige Getuschel "Ist das nicht der, der..." oder "Das ist er! Der hat...:" berührten ihn nicht im geringsten. Er, Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm immer noch treu zu Füßen lagen und die ihn wie Wachhunde auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten und bewachten, regierten das Haus Slytherin und zeigten es von ihrer besten Seite. Daraus ergab sich, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin mehr denn je in einen wahren Konkurrenzkampf verfielen, der auch nicht aufhörte, als die Ferien begangen. Alles hatte einen Sinn, alles sollte so sein und nichts wurde dem andern Haus gegönnt. Nicht einmal ein Toast, den sich Harry heute morgen von einem vorbeigehenden Schüler leihen wollte. Dieser, in einem samten Grünton gekleidet, sah ihn nur hochnäsig an und ging weiter. Harrys Laune sank bis in den Minusbereich und er wendete sich wieder zu Ron und Hermine um, die sich gegenübersaßen. Ron aß, wie immer, und Hermine las im Tagespropheten, wie immer. Und Harry saß daneben, auch wie immer. EIn perfekter Start in einen langweiligen Tag.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen die drei, sich auf die Wiese nach draußen zu setzen. Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle, lief ihnen plötzlich Draco über den Weg. Im Schlepptau eine Horde von Slytherins, unter ihnen selbstverständlich auch Crabbe und Goyle.

"Na, Potter, alles...fit im Schritt?" spie Draco ihm entgegen, als er ihn sah. Harry schoss sofort durch den Kopf, dass er vielleicht von seiner Angst, Sex zu haben, und das auch noch mit Ginny, mitbekommen hatte.

"Äh-ä...." stammelte er, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Doch dann wurde er um die Hüfte geschlungen. Er roch Ginnys typischen Haargeruch.

"Aber klar. Das kann ich bezeugen. Und wie läuft es bei dir, Draco?" feixte sie. Draco war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Er starrte Ginny verhasst an, und Harry fragte sich, wieso..

"Meine Freundin hat auf jeden Fall mehr zu bieten, als fettige Haare, eine klapprige Figur und einen Flachbusen!" zischte er verächtlich. Ginnys Finger bohrten sich fest in Harrys Hüftfleisch, der schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

"Pah, welche Freundin denn! Ich habe gehört, gerade du sollst eine Schwäche für ganz, ganz flache Flachbusen haben! Schon fast wie eine Männerbrust, nur nicht so behaart!" lachte Ginny ihn aus, udn nun konnte man Draco deutlich ansehen, wie er rot anlief. Zu seinem Nachteil hatte er immer noch diese silbrigen, blond-weißen Haare, die ihm ungebändigt in die Stirn fielen, wenn er sich aufregte. Das hob sein rotes Gesicht besonders hervor.

"KOmm Harry, wir gehen!" sagte Ginny und bugsierte ihren Freund, der mit den AUgen an Draco kleben blieb, nach draußen.

Ron und Hermine saßen bereits unter dem großen Baum am See. Als Ginny und Harry ankamen, gaben sie sich Mühe, nicht allzu verliebt auszusehen.

"Oh, diese behinderte Blödmann!" keifte Ginny, und ließ sich neben Hermine fallen.

"Was, was ist passiert?" fragte diese sofort.

"Eben- wir haben Draco getroffen, da wart ihr schon draußen. Er hat mich beleidigt- er hat zuerst Harry gefragt, ob alles fit im Schritt sei!" äffte sie.

"Und dann habe ich gesagt: Na klar, kann ich bezeugen. Und wie es bei ihm läuft. Und dann- seine Freundin hätte ja mehr zu bieten als fettige Haare, einen klapprigen Körper und einen Flachbusen!" Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Bemüht behutsam zu sein, legte er einen Arm um sie.

"Oh dieser Mistkerl!" fluchte Hermine.

"Welche Freundin?" fragte Ron in die Runde. Harry grinste, doch die Mädchen warfen ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

"Harry, wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?" fragte Hermine dann vorwurfsvoll. Harry wurde rot.

"Äh...ja also...ich war so sprachlos..ich...tut mir Leid, Ginny...." stammelte er leise. Ginny wandte den Blick ab. SIe stand auf und ging weg.

"Na toll, jetzt hast du sie verärgert!" rief Hermine.

"Ach, die kriegt sich schon wieder ein" murmelte Ron und kassierte dafür einen Schlag von Hermine.

"Na los, Harry. Lauf ihr nach- si wird bestimmt in die Eulerei gehen!" befahl ihm Hermine und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Er ging den etwas schmaleren, naturbelasseneren Weg zurück, den nur er von der Karte des Rumtreibers kannte. Hier wuchsen auf und zwischen blaugrauen Felsen überall die verschiedensten wunderschönen Blumen, ein kleiner Bach, der später in den See mündete, entsprang aus einem kleinen Wasserfall, und Trauerweiden brachen das Licht und hüllten den Weg in einen sanften, dunklen Grünton.

Er überlegte, wie er Ginny milde stimmen konnte. Mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung war es wohl nicht getan. Was stellte sie sich auch immer so an! So direkt! Und....wieso hatte er ekein Wort gesagt? Er hatte einfach keinen Ton rausbekommen. Was war nur mit ihm los...?

Durch den Seiteneingang landete er über einige, versteckte Wege wieder in der großen Halle. Er sah sich um. Von Ginny keine Spur, und...puuh, auch kein Draco Malfoy zu sehen.

Sicherer schritt er durch die große Halle, an der anderen Seite wieder heraus und hoch in die Eulerei.

Und tatsächlich- Ginny stand am Fenster. Ihre schmächtigen Schultern zitterten, und ihr leises Schluchzen vermischte sich mit dem zutraulichen Gegurre der Eulen.

"Ginny?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie erstarrte. Dann wirbelte sie herum. Harry erschrak: sie sah verheult und traurig aus.

"Ja Harry!" fauchte sie.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich nichts gesagt?"

"Ähm..." fing er an, doch wusste er die Antwort selbst nicht.

"Nie beschützt du mich, nie bist du für mich da. Ich kann das nicht mehr lange durchhalten, Harry!" rief sie verzweifelt. In Harry legte sich auf einmal ein Schalter um. Sie wollte Schluss machen!

"Nein, Ginny!" platzte er heraus. Er ging auf sie zu.

"Harry..." heulte sie auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Bitte, du musst mir ein bisschen mehr Sicherheit geben!" weinte sie. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Sie weinte sich weiter bei ihm aus. Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Erleichtert war er. Er hatte das schlimmste abgewendet. Sie drückte ihn von sich, um ihn anzusehen.

"Ich meine es ernst mit dir, Harry. Du weißt das doch....aber ich kann mir nicht mehr so sicher sein, wenn du mir nicht das gleiche entgegenbringst, was ich versuche, dir zu geben." redetete sie, nicht ohne Schluchzen zwischendrin. Harry stand vor ihr, verstand kein Wort, aber tat so, als ob er sie verstehen würde.

"J-ja, Ginny..." nuschelte er verschwitzt.

"Ich werde versuchen, dass du dich besser mit mir fühlst" sagte er danach. Sie lächelte ihn zauberhaft an.

"Na gut, Liebling" sagte sie nach einer Weile des seeligen Lächelns. Liebling? Es klang schnulzig und irgendwie doof.

"Nun...wie du weißt, ist heute wieder Mittwoch..." lächelte sie und wischte sich ihre restlichen Tränen weg. Sie neigte sich zu seinem Ohr.

"Wir sehen uns um punkt neun Uhr" flüsterte sie, dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand. Zurück ließ sie einen verwirrten Harry Potter, der immer noch das beklemmende Gefühl hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Der Tag verging schleppend. Harry beschäftigte sich mit Lernen, um sich davon abzulenken, dass er heute Abend shcon wieder auf Ginny in einem Rosenbett im Raum der Wünsche

treffen würde, und ihm schwante, dass er sich diesmal nicht rausreden konnte.

*Ich meine es ernst, Harry* hallte es in seinem Kopf wider. Na super. Das konnte er bestätigen, er hatte ihren Blick gesehen.

Am frühen Abend kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ron und Hermine saßen in ihren roten Sesseln am Feuer. Hermine schrieb etwas auf eine lange Seite Pergament und Ron widmete sich dem Buch der Zaubereigeschichte, woran er aber offenbar nicht viel Vergnügne fand. Harry seufzte. Schon jetzt gingen sie ihm auf die Nerven, obwohl sie nur da saßen und nichts taten. Allerdings bemerkte Harry, wie Ron Hermine anstarrte, wenn sie ihn gerade nicht ansah. Er riss sich zusammen und setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Hey Harry" sagte Hermine freundlich. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren Groll von heute Mittag bereits vergessen. Er war auch froh darüber, denn er hatte keine Lust, dafür wieder belangt zu werden. Allerdings war das Glück nur von kurzer Dauer. Ron musste sich daran erinnern:

"Und, hast du mit Ginny gesprochen?" Harry erschrak. Hermine rollte ihr Pergament ein.

"Na?" Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Es ist noch mal gut gegangen. Sie war tatsächlich in der Eulerei" fügte er lachend hinzu. Ron nickte und grinste.

"Na dann ist ja alles gut" sagte Hermine. Sie streckte sich.

"Aaah, Jungs, dann gute Nacht. Ich bin völlig fertig" sagte sie und gähnte.

"Aber hey, es ist doch erst fünf vor neun" wandte Ron ein, woraufhin Harry fast vom Sessel fiel. Fünf vor neun?! Er schreckte hoch.

"Harry?" fragte Ron, der schon halb auf der Treppe nach oben in die Schlafgemächer war.

"Äh....ich muss nachdenken. Entschuldige mich" sagte er kurz angebunden, dann lief er durch das Portraitloch nach draußen und bangte dem entgegen, was da komme würde...

Er stand vor dieser großen Tür, die aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Noch einmla atmete er tief durch, so wusste er doch, was ihn erwarten würde. Dann trat er ein.

Irgendwie sah alles anders aus. Über all schwarze Spiegel, schwarze Tücher, schwarze Möbel. Und inmitten des Raums: Ein schwarzes Himmelbett, mit schwarzen Perlen und schwarzen Rosenblättern geschmückt. Verwirrt ging er darauf zu. Beim Näherkommen erkannte er, dass jemand in dem Bett lag. Er lächelte....irgendwie gefiel ihm das viel besser als das übliche, helle Gesindel.

Er kam näher und näher, sein Herz begann sogar zu klopfen, als er näher kam. Die Atmosphäre wirkte irgendwie spannend und auch ein bisschen stimulierend auf ihn.

Doch dann blieb sein Herz stehen. Da lag nicht Ginny im schwarzen Himmelbett. Kein schmächtiger Körper lag auf der leichten Matratze, sondern ein gut gebauter mit heller Haut und unberührt. Da lag kein einfaches, schüchternes Mädchengesicht auf dem samtschwarzen Kissen, das er schon hundert mal vor sich gesehen hatte, dafür eins, mit seelig verschlossenen, ruhenden Auen, die er unter tausend Menschen sofort wiedererkennen würde. Anstatt roten, matten, benetzten silber-blond gländende Haare das tiefschwarze Laken.

"Draco" flüsterte Harry. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er den schlafenden Jungen in seinem Bett. Er trat näher und beugte sich über ihn. Sein Atem war ruhig und zufrieden. Durch die ebenfalls gewunschenen Fenster fiel weißes Mondlich auf Dracos Gesicht, ließ seine Gesichtszüge mehr glänzen und ihn im Ganzen schöner aussehen.

"Schöner?" entfuhr es Harry. Aber....was machte er hier? Dracos Anblick hielt ihn gefangen. Seine Lippen glitzerten. Sollte er...konnte es...er neigte sich zu ihm runter, saß nun auf dessen Bett und streckte seinen Hals nach ihm aus, als es plötzlich klickte. Eine Tür fiel zu, Schritte kamen langsam, dann immer hastiger näher, blieben dann auf einmal stehen und Harry spürte einen stechenden Blick im Nakcne. Er erstarrte- Ginny!

Nach ein paar Sekunden huschten seine Augen nach rechts. Tatsächlich- da stand sie, in einem schwarzen, glitzernden Kleid.

"Harry..." entfuhr es ihr. Sie sah unverstehend und verwirrt aus. Harry starrte zurück auf Draco, der sich in diesem Moment bewegte.

"Ginny!" platzte Harry heraus, direkt neben Dracos Ohr. Auf einmal schlug Draco seine eisblauen Augen auf. Er registrierte nur langsam, dass Harry vielleicht nur noch 5 Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Dann erblickte er Ginny, die fast genauso ratlos aussah wie er. Nach den ersten Minuten der Stille, wich Harry schreckhaft zurück. Draco richtete sich auf.

"Was macht ihr denn heir?!" kreischte er. Harry musste auffallen, dass er wieder rot angelaufen war, und dass seine Haare ihm wieder ins Gesicht gefallen waren.

"Äh...äh..." nuschelte Harry. Er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

"Was macht ihr beiden Loser hier in meinem Schlafzimmer?!" rief Draco weiter.

"So sieht es in deinem Schlafzimmer aus?" fragte Ginny und lachte. Bewusst skeptisch und ironisch besah sie sich die Sachen im Raum.

"Ich hätte eher auf rosa oder pink getippt...obwohl, bei deiner düsteren Seele hätte ich auch das vermuten können" sagte sie zu ihm, nachdem sie sich einmal gedreht hatte. Harry stand von Draocs Bett auf.

"Und jetzt" sagte er, und schluckte. An Dracos Hemd, ebenfalls schwarz, standen die ersten zwei Knöpfe offen, welche die weiche, helle Haut darunter entblößten.

"Und jetzt verschwindest du besser!" beendete er seinen Satz. Ginny kam zu ihm, grinste und harkte sich bei ihm unter. Draco machte eine schnelle Kopfbewegung, bei der er seine Haare zurückwarf.

"Wieso um alles in der Welt solltet ihr mich rausschmeißen? Ich war zuerst hier und wenn ich es mir wünsche, kann ich euch hier raus katapultieren!" rief er überlegen. Harry schluckte, ob das wohl stimmte?

"Wir sind immer hier, mittwochs um neun!" keifte Ginny ihn an. Draco stützte sich lässig auf seine Arme.

"Ach? Diesmal seid ihr n bisschen spät dran, oder?" sagte er. Die beiden folgten seinem Blick. Da hing eine Uhr (natürlich schwarz umrandet), die anzeigte, dass es bereits zwanzig nach neun war.

"Also, währt ihr um neun hier gewesen, um PUNKT nuen, dann hättet ihr das Zimmer haben können. Aber jetzt...raus hier!" zischte Draco bedrohlich. Harrys Gefühle überschlugen sich. Eigentlich hatte er hier eine rothaarige Ginny erwartet, doch er hatte einen blonden, schlafenden Draco gefunden. Dann hatte er sich sogar über ihn gebeugt und...es kribbelte, als er daran dachte, - war ihm sehr nahe gewesen, dann stürmte plötzlich Ginny herein und Draco zeigte ihm ein bisschen was von einem Oberkörper. Und nun begann Ginny mit ihm einen Machtkampf.

"Ginny..." fing er an und griff nach ihrem Arm.

"Vielleicht....mir ist nicht gut heute, viellleicht ist es besser, wenn wir unsre..." er suchte nach Worten udn starrte Draco an, änderte kurz seine Meinung:

"...unsre heiße Nacht lieber auf einen anderen Abend verschieben. Denn lüsterne Zuschauer brauchen wir ja nicht" grinste er Draco an. Draco starrte zurück und Harry wusste nicht, wie er seinen Blick zu deuten hatte, doch zog er, um die Vorstellung perfekt zu machen, Ginny eng an sich, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie herzallerliebst.

Harrys Showeinlage wirkte - Draco rastete aus. Voller Wut schrie er auf, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Bett und richtete ihn auf Ginny. Harry und seine Freundin unterschätzten hn nicht und flüchteten sofort aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

Lachden und erleichtert liefen sie drei Gänge weiter und kamen vor der Bibliothek zu stehen. Ginny lachte.

"Dem haben wir´s aber gegeben!" Harry versuchte, mitzulachen. Doch Dracos Anblick ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

"Ja...sicher..." sagte er. Sie sah ihn glücklich an.

"Dein Kuss vorhin...also, der war gar nicht so übel..."sagte sie.

"Ich habe mir ja auch Mühe gegeben..." rang sich Harry ein Lächeln ab. Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr:

"Weißt du, ich habe nur eine Zimmergenossin, und die ist gerade im Krankenflügel. Magen-Darm-Probleme..." schnitt Ginny das Thema an. Harry wurde klar, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

"Oh nein".

"Ach, es ist halb so wild, und ihr geht es auch schon besser..." laberte Ginny, doch die Krankheit ihrer Freundin hatte Harry nicht gemeint.

"Ginny?" fragte er und packte sie an den Schultern.

"Ich fühle mich heute wirklich nciht gut, das war keine Lüge. Ich...ich gehe mich besser ausruhen, ja? Wir sehen uns dann morgen...wieder hier, um halb zehn, dann..." vertröstete er sie. Zuletzt überwand er sich und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte er sich Gedanken darüber, was mit ihm passiert war. Er hatte die Signale seines Körpers verstanden. So, wie er reagiert hatte, müsste er theoretisch auf keinen geringeren als Malfoy stehen. Aber....das konnte nicht sein, nein, wie auch. Er war ja nicht....und bei der Überlegung schluckte er,...schwul.

"Niemals" sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, kein Wunder, dass sein Hirn ihm Fallen stellte.

So wie er nachgedacht hatte, stand er plötzlich wieder vorm Raum der Wünsche. Angespannt sah er sich um. Ob Draco wohl immer noch in seinem Bett dort drin lag?....

Seine Hand glitt an der Wand entlang. Wieso war er geflüchtet? Er hätte zu gern noch weiteres von Draco erfahren, was ihm bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war....

"Vergiss es, Potter!" drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren. Harry fuhr herum. Da stand er. Nun mit einem schweren, tief dunkelgrünem Umhang bekleidet, doch Harry würde nie das Stückchen Haut darunter vergessen, was er vor gut einer halben Stunde noch gesehen hatte.

"Wenn du wiederkommen wolltest, um mich zu bespannen, kommst du eine halbe Stunde zu spät, wie du siehst, bin ich nicht mehr dort drin und würde gerne schlafen" zischte Malfoy. Er verkreuzte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Harry versuchte, eine genauso coole Pose einzunehmen wie er, doch klappte das leider nicht so gut.

"Träum weiter, Malfoy" murmelte Harry, Draco lachte auf.

"Ja, das hätte ich gerne getan, wirklich. Aber dann bist du reingeplatzt und hast mich aufgeweckt!" Nun zischte er nicht mehr. Er rief es laut und deutlich. Er ging bedrohlich auf Harry zu.

"Du bist reingekommen und hast mich beim Schlafen beobachtet, Potter!" schrie Draco nun, trat auf ihn zu, packte ihn sich und knallte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Wieso wache ich auf, mit dir über mir, bereit zum Kuss?!" brüllte er. Harry sah sein Gesicht wieder ganz nah bei ihm. Diese Züge, diese helle Haut, die glitzernden Lippen..

"Du irrst dich, Malfoy" sagte er dann fest. Er stieß ihn von sich.

"Wieso sollte ich dich beim Schlafen beobachten?" fragte er mit einem Anfall von Ironie. Draco, dicht vor seinen grünen Augen, lachte auf. Dann sah er ihn lange an.

"Vielleicht...." stimmte er an, beugte sich dann langsam zu Harrys rechtem Ohr und flüsterte:

"....weil es dir deine Freundin nicht bringt?"

Was ist nur in Malfoy gefahren? Er unterstellt seinem Erzfeind Dinge, die nicht stimmen....oder etwa doch?! Harry Potter ist verwirrt! Was er daraus macht, lest ihr im nächsten Kapitel, bei "Fire & Ice"!

Danke fürs Lesen,

bananehuli11 =)


End file.
